The Lost Ones
by brokenwings1995
Summary: Haruhi's cousin and band decides to attend ouran. But what will happen to the new dymanics of the club? Will love blossom? Will chaos reign? Will someone explain where Kyouya actually buts his notebook? Maybe. It will contain Yaoi, a Three way relationship yes i mean HikaXOCXKao as in all together MoriXOC, HunniXOC Also kyouyaXOC and always TamaXHaru. Please read and review. thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright this is my first OHSHC fic. Please flame or reveiew all your hearts please. Pairings will become clear soon, and if you thinkn i can do anything to fix my story let me know.**_

_** Now for the Disclaimer. I own nothing but my OC"S. If I owned more there would be more seasons of the anime. Now please enjoy!**_

"Please return to your seats and place your trays in their upright position. Thank you for flying American express,

please fly with us again, thank you."

An oddly cheery voice woke me from my sleep. I growled at a passing flight attendent, and smirked as she shrinked back. I looked around the first class cabin it was nice, but being trapped for 19 hours in anything becomes annoying. I looked over to see my best friend Kaito asleep, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes that boy could sleep like the dead, lucky bloddy wanker. Across the aisle was a girl with light pink hair her glasses slipping from her nose as she read another book. How she could read on a plane was beyond me it always gave me a headache. I shook my head as i felt a hand sneak into mine. I looked down beside me a small girl of 18 yes i said 18 gripped my hand for dear life.

"Ky are you alright sweetie?" I asked as i stroke her long blonde hair back. She shook her head burrying it into my shoulder.

"No, I hate flying! Why couldn't we of taken a boat or something?" She asked tears in her eyes. I smiled slightly, the girl could feed tigers but was terrified of an airplane.

"It's alright little one. We'll be on the ground here soon, and then our new home. Remember what I taught you?" I asked softly as the same flight attendent from earlier smiled at me with understanding. She probally thought Ky was my kid, great.

"Yes, close my eyes and pretend im with Nala." She said hugging an almost treadbare stuffed tiger. I nod and continue to stroke her hair till were on the ground and are able to leave this steel trap. I wasn't scared like her but I hated to be trapped, at least there were windows so I could see out. Ky almost ran off the plane when we docked,she looked about 10 in her white dress and big blue eyes, i smiled as i woke up my friend and tapped pinkie on the soulder they glared for a moment before realizing it was me.

"Come on lazy bones lets go home." I said heading to find my kid, that was actually older than me.

Later . . . . .

We rode in silence to the three bedroom flat we had bought while here. Kaito drove and I glared out the window upset that my bike hadn't arrived yet.

"Come on mom quit pouting it teaches us bad habits."

I glared at the pink haired girl who said that then smiled she was right unfourtunatly.

"Pipe down pinky or i'll confiscate your credit cards." I smirked as she let out a yelp as if i'd hit her.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything." She protested causing both Kaito and Ky to bust out laughing. "Of course you did! You know not to mess wit mom."

They both chimed I shook my head.

"Just drive." Everyone busted out laughing as we arived.

Up stairs in the flat it was rather nice. The bedrooms were large, two bathrooms, and a full kitchen with a bar and sitting area. I carried my bag along with one of Ky's into our room. it was rather spacious with a queen size bed and light blue walls and grey trim. It had a walk in closet and held the master bath that was also blue with grey. Inside was a jacousi bath tub and a wrap around sink, you would thing by now i'd be used to the luxury of rich people but i wasn't, probally wouldn't ever be. Back in our room Ky was unpacking one of her many bags of cloths, why she had that many I also would never understand. I just shook my head and began to unpack the boxes that were already in our rooms thanks to my wonderful cousin and her friends.

I was almost done making the bed with the silk sheets that replaced my normal cottons ones when someone knocked on the door.

"If you know the password come on in, if your a psycho or a sells person get goin." I yelled walking towards the door, knowing the others were busy setting up the house and finding thier uniforms for Monday.

"La La loopsie is the devils play toy and all little girls should be given knives not dolls." Said a familar voice and I opened it to golomp my cousin.

She hugged me back then tapped me twice to let me know i wss crushing her. i let up and pullled back so i could look at her. If you looked at the tow of us you wouldn't be able to tell we're related. She had a clear japenese beauty while i towered over most and had ice white hair and changing silver grey eyes.

"Haruhi, tell Daddy is this you wonderful cousin you always talk about?" A tall blonde guy that if he wasn't dating my cousin i would swear was gay, asked slinking an arm around her waist protectively.

If i hadn't of been trapped for 19 hours, and my bike would of arrived correctly, and I would of seen my cousin in the past 5 years i probally wouldn't of done what I did.

"Let go of my kid you perv. You may have her on monday till then she's mine. Understand Baka?!" I glared menicingly pulling my cousin behind me as i threw her boyfriend. And Ky came out to see what was happening.

"Please everyone else come inside." Ky asked and i smiled as five more attractive boys filled in our home. The blonde stood and followed but sat in a corrnor to make hamster homes and grow mushrooms.

"Boy I swear if you make me lose my deposit ill wear your skin for boots and your bones as cooking utensils."

He paled and hid behind a rather tall boy with black hair and glasses. Must be Ootori, I deduced from what Haruhi told me he was the brains of the group I smiled slightly at him. He nodded his head as if he understood. Maybe I should ask my Darling cousin what she had told her friends about me.

"Are they staying for supper?" Kaito asked as he walked into the kitchen. I'd realised he must of went to the store for grocereys. I looked at our guests and they shrugged as Blondie spoke up.

"We would love to join my darling daughters cousins for commoner food!" He declared and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I froze as did everyone else in the room.

"Oh no."

"You did not just touch mom."

"I hope your boyfriend has a will."

"Don't kill him Rashi, please."

I looked up at the dumb blonde who was oblivious to what major mistake he had just made.

"But Haruhi why would she hurt me, I"m sure such a beautiful princesss like her wouldn't hurt a . . . "

"You don't touch without my permission. You shouldn't touch anyone without there permission. Understand Blondie." I said as he landed face first on the floor. He huddled into a ball and nodded.

"Mommy she threw me. How can such a pretty princess hurt me?" I looked at the kid, my cousin was in love with that moron, Uncle Ranka was right he is a Baka. He continued to mumble to "Mommy" until Ootori responded.

"You should of listened to Haruhi, she told all of us Ms. Arashi hated to be touched unless she deemed it alright." He simlply stated and wrote inside a black notebook that he pulled out of nowhere. I smiled slightly and nodded towards the Ootori, him I liked, the blonde not so much he was annoying. I turned back to my friends who had now crawled out of there rooms and were glomping my cousin.

"Haruhi!"

"Auntie!"

"Hows Ranka?"

"Kids behave now! let Haruhi breathe." I said glaring at my family. None of them were my kids but all of us were a familt, though a weird one.

"Mom?"

"Auntie?"

"Haurhi I didn't know you had a seperate family from us!"

"Do you not like us anymore?"

Voices started to come from everyone as the Host club found the way we addressed everyone was strange. I shook my head and walked to the already made coffee pot pouring myself a cup and shuving it full of chocolate powder and slamming it before speaking to the horde that had taken over my home.

"Alright everyone listen up! There are three things you all need to understand and understand now! 1, Haurhi was ours first she is mine by blood and there for my familes. Next the four of us," I motioned to my band and roommates,"are somewhat of a family that also includes Haruhi. I am mom, momma, or mommy depending on the day. Kaito is the older big brother in the group or the uncle, Pinkie or Kasumi is the older sister or neice depending on her behavior, Sora is the child or baby of the family though she is the oldest of us all. Haruhi is known as the aunt because she is like my sister. Finally, either take turns talking or get out, my head cannot take all of this random yelling." I said glaring at the host club and my group. Then turned to Kaito who smiled sheepishly he knew better. I smiled and softened my glare.

"You start supper, make sormething lilght we have practice in an hour at school." I turned to the rest and said coldly.

"The Host club sit and calm down. My group you know your chores. Now Haruhi let me see if I can get these people straight." I said taking out my white notebook with a wolf on it.

"Him," I pointed at blondie," He is Souh Tamaki, soul heir and Illegitamate child of Chairmain Shouh and a french woman whose name i will keep disclosed. He is approximitly 6"2 and has gold blonde hair vilet eyes and is the "King" Of the host club. He loves dogs especcially his dog Antonette, his friends, has abandonment issues for various reasons main one he was forced to leave his mother and to never see her again by his disaproving grandmother, who is the Matraiach of the Shouh family. Is a piano genius and can sing. His favorite color is topaz to mach Haurhi's eyes." I started to point at Ootori but skipped to the twins who looked at me dumbfounded."Hitachian Kaoru and Hikarou, heirs of the Hittachian fashion company mother is Yuzuha Hitachain and has a younger sister Aghea Hitachian. Approximity 6" red orange hair and catlike yellow eyes, know as the mischivious or "devil twins" In the host club. Loves each other, fashion and pranks. They live in a shell and believe that no one but Haruhi can tell them apart. However Karou is a genius designer whereas Hikaru is better at the bisness prospect and acessorings. Karou is the younger twin is also kinder and more mischivious when alone, loves the color purple and likes chocolate and to bake. Hikarou is the older twin is more closed but creative, honest, and caring. He had a crush on Haruhi but allowed Blondie to have her instead. Loves the color green and likes cocanut and to dance." I turned to the smallest of the group." Mitsukini Haniozuka oldest child of the Haniozuka's younger brouther Yauschika Haninozuka. His family is martial artist champions, owning several dojos. He is approximity 5'2 has honey blonde hair and has light blue eyes and looks childish, is known as the lolita type in the host club also called the " low blood sugar demon" because of his blood type. He loves cute things though he is one of the most dangerous people on the planet. His brother believes him to be an abomination and struggled with his hearts desire and the expectations around him. He loves carke especailly strawberry, is dangerous when he loses either sweets or his precious Usa-chan a stuffed rabbit he carries every where. He is extremly smart though he rarely shows it, sometimes craves spicy things, he likes music and soccer his favorite color is baby blue. He is also cousins with Takashi Morinozuka. Morinozuka is the heir with a younger brother Satoshi Morinozuka. HIs family is also Martial art champions though they are more in Kendo. Takashi is a world champain Kendo and the leader of the club. He is approximitly 6"5 black hair with grey eyes. He is known as the wild type or baddass type in the Host club. He feels personally responsible for Mitsukini and is always by his side. He dosent say much but protects the entire club, he loves animals, school, and oreiental food. He is blunt when needs to be, loves his brother and friends, likes to sculpt and to run. When he is tired he also fits his title becoming flirty and talkitive favorite color is saphire blue." I turned to the last of the group who looked absoulutly stunned, I smirked before continuing." Last but not least, Ootori Kyouya is one of the four children of Yoshio Ootori. His two older brothers, Akito and Yuuchi, and himself are in competion for their fathers blessing to become heir. He has a sister Fuyumi who is married and the only sibiling he isn't in competion with for his familes Medical cooporation. Approximitly 6'2 black hair black eyes wears glasses. He is known as the cool type in the host club or as the " Shadow king" also for his blood type. He fought to be the favorite son, then gave it up when he bought his fathers company then gave it back without revealing himself. He is known to be cold and emotionless when he is really one of the most considerate and passionate of the club. His family has a private police fource and Ootori strives to know everything about everyone concealing it all inside his black notebook. He loves spicy food, hates moringings and loves Blondie though sometimes cant stand him. He is the brains of the Club and nothing happens without his consent. He likes to paint and to run as well his favorite color is sunburst red." I finished looking up from my notebook storing it nicely in my pocket of my jean shorts. The entire Host club aside from Haruhi looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head or horns like everyone insisted i had in the mornings. I rolled my eyes before looking at Haru.

"Well?" I asked knowing I had won. She lauged and shrugged looking her friends dumbfound faces.

"I supose you win, I forgot how well you are at that." She said laughing as the twins came out of shock looking at me as if I was a deamon myself. I smiled evilly as the whispered.

"How can there be two?"

"No its worse she knows everything!"

"How can someone be worse than the Shadow King?"

"She even knows everything about him!"

"And she has a book!"

"What does that make her the Shadow Queen?" The two spoke in a rush causing my group to laugh at the end. Sora spoke up while pouring coffee and tea for everyone.

"Of course not shes the Nightmare Queen." She said queitly, it was a topic they didn't like. Well if the morons would let me sleep I wouldn't try and bite their heads off, litterally. I rolled my eyes as the Ootori looked at me apprasingly. I smirked.

"Really Ootori did you believe you were the only one with that kind of infromation? Please i bet you could'nt find anything but our brithdays and basic Google info." I said evilly as he frowned and I knew i was right.

"Momma, foods done. Chef salad with fruit and cheese sides, and a plain biscut with honey and a tall cup of mocha latte for mom. Everyone else dig in!" Pinki saida and i smiled as i took my seperate dinner. Its not that i didn't like food, i just prefered what little i ate, with coffee, lots of coffee. We ate and the questions began.

"Rashi-kun how did you get the name Nightmare Queen?" Mitsukini asked and I just laughed as my cousin esplained.

"You don't ever wake her up. Ever. Or else she will kill you, or at the very least maim. I would rather wake either you or Kyouya-senpi rather than her."

"Oh please im not that bad. Besides you people know I wake up at 10:30 or at five, depending on school. If you wouldn't mess with me i wouldn't kill you people." I said matter of factly.

"So do you have an actual name?"

"Or is it really Pinki?" The twins asked and i chuckled listening to everyone.

"Of course i have a name, its Kasumi, but mom calls me Pinki and it stuck." She said shoveling salad into he mouth.

"Kas Manners. Don't talk with your mouth open." I told her drinking coffee. She blushed and closed her mouth and nodded while the twins also quieted down. I smiled at the three happy she would have more than just Haruhi on Monday. I was still thinking when Ootori interupted my thoughts.

"Ms. Arashi,"

"It's storm or Rashi, no miss that makes me sound old. Everyone already thinks Ky is my kid." I interuppted correcting him, He smiled and nodded ammending his mistake.

"Then Rashi, you are the leader of a band correct?" He asked and i looked at him carefully. I knew that look, i wore it well.

"Yes, Im the Leader of the Lost ones. What do you want Ootori?" I asked sucpiciously, i didn't like shady people, and unforutunatly in our profession there were several of them.

"The Host club could use some new talent to bring in customers." He said casulally and i shook my head about to refuse when i looked around. Takashi and Mitsukini were in a conversation with Ky and Kaito, while the twins and Pinki were busy whispereing again. I shook my head, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going to happen. I thought for a moment.

"We would be paid and become hosts."

"Of course. The money would be put into your accounts."

"You will allow a bendable schedule depending on everyones ohter clubs."

"Absolutly."

"And you will forgive all of Haruhis debt. Besides the stupid vase was only worth 2 million Yen anyway." I said and he chuckled as if expecting it.

"Yes that as well. How did you know?" He asked curioulsly and i grinned slyly.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, you know that well right Ootori?" He nodded and i smiled.

"Pleasure doing businiess with you Rashi."

"You as well Ootori." I smiled and wondered what was going to happen to my new rag tag group of friends and family. I didn't notice that Ootori had held his hand on the middle of my back during our entire conversation untill he stepped away. Yes this will be interseting i thought as i drank the rest of my coffee and stared at the first boy to pike my interst, interesing indeed.

_**Ok I know i said Yaoi and a Three sided relationship. You can kind of see who ends up with who. anyway please review and tell me what you think. THe next chapter you will actually see the band ina action. Well laters peoples!**_


	2. Maze

**Well I want to thank all of those who favorited my story and are now following it. So justiceintheworldofhp, musican216, and aliciastarheartz thank you soo verry much. This next chapter you get to see more of the characters personalities rather than the rushed meeting in the first chapter. So review and let me know what you think.**

_**Me:Karou do the disclaimer**_

_**Karou:Can't Im Hikarou**_

_**Me:HARUHI! **_

_**Haruhi:*looks up from studying* What?**_

_**Me: The twins aren't listening!**_

_**Haruhi:Behave or she'll take away your new toys.**_

_**Me:Disclaimer!**_

_**Twins: Fine, Brokenwing1995 owns nothing but her OC's and an old pair of bezelnelf socks.**_

_**Me:To much information**_

_**Tamaki: BEZELNELF!**_

_**Me:Facepalm**_

I woke up feeling someone cuddle into me. I sighed remembering where i was and who was using me as a human pillow. I smiled slightly till i realised the time and scowled. It was still dark out, how dare they call this time of day morning. I inwardly ranted as my alarm clock blared 5:15 at me in way to cheery blue numbers. I unwrapped myself from Ky who smiled and frowned still dreaming. I just shook my head knowing if i didn't wake up at this time they wouldn't get me up till 10.

"Can't wait till graduation, then i can sleep." I murmered as i headed to the shower, stumbling trying not to wake up everyone.

~1 hour later~

I sighed now somewhat awake and downing a second cup of what my cousin refered to as a heart attack in a cup. I smiled still chugging as Kaito finally stumbled into the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of frosted flakes, glaring at the box when he didn't get a prize out of it. I laughed as he pouted and Pinkie bounded in smiling and humming. She was always way to freaking cheery, no one should be happy this early, NO ONE!

"Kasumi! Turn down your happy before i make momma ground you!" Ky screamed as Pinkie started to talk. I just smirked as the two girls continued their normal argument they had every morning. Kaito and i just waited for them to stop which they did after about 20 minutes and much name calling and four more cups of coffee we were all dressed in our uniforms. The two girls were in the revised version of the puffy monstosity. In stead is was a simple dress wil a three teared skirt in blue and yellow layers. It had a satin yellow ribbon and a top with a music note that seperated the blue and yellow on the top. Matched wit grey lace trim it wasn't half bad. Kaito and i were both in the male uniform, me with my chest wrapped so i looked male, Haruhi told me it was eaisier that way and i could be a host instead of a maid. Either way i wasn't going to wear a bloody dress, hell would freeze over first. We piled out and into the truck my bike on its way finally. I frowned as i drank another cup of coffee, wondering what the day would bring.

~at school~

I had walked the two girls to thier classes and dropped of Kaito as well. Pinki was in class 1A with the infernal twins and Haru while Kaito and Ky were in class 3A with Takashi and Mitsukini. They had nicknames but i liked their names more. I was almost late as I walked into class seeing a surprised Tamaki and a calculating Kyouya. I just rolled my eyes walking to the seat in between them. As soon as i sat down the room exploded into a cluster of voices. I griminced and shared a knowing look with Ootori as i nursed on my cup of coffee.

"Wow look at the new guy!"

"He's so hot!"

"I wonder if he's the new host!"

"Why does he already know Tamaki and Kyouya-sun?" the girls in the class asked over and over in variiation as if i wasn't there. Wow my cousin wasn't kidding, these girls really couldn't tell a boy and a girl apart if they had to, that or my family was really good at cross dressing, that could be it. I smirked as i was called up front by the teacher who even blushed as i looked her in the eyes. What the heck i couldn't get a boyfreind looking like a girl but i dress like a guy and suddenly i was Don Wan? Interesing.

"This class is our newest addition to Ouran. Please make Mr. Fujoka feel as comfortable as possible." She said slightly breathless, what the heck? All i did was smile at her when she even bought my male act.

"Please Mr. Fujoka tell us about yourself." She said and i smiled and kissed her had having fun, maybe this host thing would be entertaining after all.

"My name is Arashi Fujoka, perhaps you know my cousin Haruhi?" I asked as many nodded thier heads and continued on."I moved from america along with my bandmates here. Originally im from Winchester England and im half Brittish and half Japenese. I look forward to studing and getting to know all of you." I said allowing my accent to come out and smiled at the ladies in the class before sitting down inbetween a dazed Tamaki and a smirking Ootori. I just shook my head my short white hair falling in my face as i listened to the teacher go into something i'd already learned and begin to draw. Not paying attention untill the teacher randomly said.

" . . . and Mr. Arashi will be working with Ootori and Souh." I looked up confused untill Kyouya clued me in.

"We have to do a group presentation on what we beleive to be Japans most important natraul resource." I nodded as girls once again freaked and i tried to tune them out while Tamaki had a different aproach. He encouraged thier behavior and if Haru hadn't reassured me that this was just how he was I would of killed him right then and there for flirting with every girl in the room. Kyouya just watched me and I smirked up at him as i said quietly for only him to hear.

"See something you like Ootori?" He looked at me then smirked as he pushed up his glasses and I got a good look at his grey black eyes. I fought a blush and thankfully won. Wait i wanted to blush what the heck? I shook my head focusing on the material that i already knew until the lunch bell rang and I almost ran out of the room. I told myself it was just to check on my group and of course to get more coffee, but i knew i was lieing.

~Lunch~

I was listening to everyone as they went on about their day so far. Pinki told us how she was cornered in the hall and threatened to stay away from Haru and the twins. Apperently both had taken a liking to her since she could tell them apart as could Haru and I. Both were sitting with us one on each side and i took in to notice how they hung onto everything she said. I filed it away for future use, at the moment it was to early for anything, but something told me that things were brewing between the three. Kaito added in telling us about how the girls had pretty much acted the same way freaking out over him. That my entire group laughed about, if they only knew, but poor Ky was the worst. She and Mitsukini had taken to each other and she was corrnered and some girl actually tried to hit my baby. Luckily both Mitsukini and Takashi were there to intervene. I calmed down after hearing this.

Though Haru who was sitting on my right grabbed my hand under the table knowing how much i worreid for my small family. I smiled at both of my little Ky's saviors who was sitting with us also, Mitsukuni on the ohter side of Ky who was on my left and Takashi beside him. Tamaki was sitting with us as well on the other side of Haru and Kaito and Kyouya sar in front of me.

"Rashi-Chan, why don't you eat are you sick?" Mitsukini asked and I smiled slightly as Kaito and Ky answered for me.

"No she just dosen't eat much."

"A lot of solid food makes her sick, so she drinks mostly." They said nonchalently and to them it was. They had been with me long enough to be used to and only slighty concerned about my habits. I just shrugged at the very cute little boy and smiled at him.

"So what do you drink? Alcohol is permitted on school grounds." Ootori replied coldly and I just looked at him trying not to flash back to that night. I shook my head trying to erase the memories thats still haunted me 5 years later. I stood up feeling myself slip back into my emotionless state id prefected over the years. I looked to the Ootori and looked right through him I didn't care that he probally didn't mean any harm, I didn't care about much of anything but getting out of the now very clausterphobic room.

"No Ootori its not Alcohol, its simply coffee and chocolate if you must know." I then turned to my group still emotionless,"The rest of you, be in the Host club room by 5. No buts or excuses." I said before walking off to find an empty room to practice and think, not caring about the grey black eyes that watched me go with conceren.

~**Kasumi POV~**

I glared at Kyouya as momma walked off as if nothing had happened , and i wanted to yank the bastered off his seat and slap that smirk right off his face. He was Mr, All Knowing right? Then he should of known Momma wouln't ever drink. Not on her life or any of ours. Not after that night.

"Kyouya-senpi do not ever disrespect my cousin again. You of all people should know that looks arn't always what is true. Know with that out of the way apologize to her or soo help me I will destroy the club." She said standing with Tamaki following her like a puppy not entirly understanding why but not argueing either.

"Ootori-san you may not of understood what you done so ill clear it up for you." Said a scary looking Sora, it even frightened me how that girl could go from cute and sweet to the things of nightmares that would make even Poe run away screaming. I felt the twins take my hands both were terrifyied of my little sister. I didn't blame them but looked to Kyouya to see a confused look on his normaly expressionless face. Thats why she didn't just attack him and thats why Kaito is now just gone? I looked to see only Huni beside Sora, Mori was gone as well how strange.

"What do you mean?" I looked back to the conversation at hand to hear Sora start to explain our adopted mothers demon, well one of them anyway.

"Momma would never drink. If you were to do some research that Haru said you were so good at you would find that . . ."

"Sora, no. Let him be an idiot if he wishes. It is not our place to tell him Momma's past. It's time we get back to class." I say coldly Sora getting the point and stood to take care of her food Huni following as the twins followed me. Leaving the Ootori alone. Before i got to far i heard him mutter.

"Stupid records. If only she would be like the rest . . " I pondered that for a few moments before the twins took up my attention once more.

"Don't frown Kassi." Karou said taking my left hand as his brother did the same to my other one.

"Yes don't worry about the shadow king. Let's have some fun!" Hikarou said and i smiled at his antics and blushed as he pushed some of the hair back behind my ear.

"Aww Hika don't hog Kassi all to yourself." Karou complained gently nuzzleing my neck. I blushed harder and pulled away, not knowing if they were being for real or just playing me like . . Him.

"Stop, im not a toy." I replied angry and walked off not listening as they called me backl. Thankfully as soon as I left they were surrounded by other girls. I didn't stop till i couldn't hear them anymore, then let my tears fall as i fingered a scar on my shoulder that was covered by my uniform. I shuddered as memories assalulted me. I shook my head remembering what mom had told me.

"The past has already happend and you can't change it. So take it and learn to fix the future and always remember that memories are just pictures in your head, they can't hurt you." I shook my head focusing on her words but felt the hurt anyway as I let my tears fall in this empty maze.

**Wow that was an emotional chapter! you got to see a bit of whats underneath of the newest hosts. And a bit of their problems. So if i have the next chapter typed all i need to post it is a review. SO review and i shall. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Hidden

**Yay! i got a review! Thank you happybirthday31301 for your review and as promised here is your chapter. Many thanks also go out to sailormoonfan227, LuNa LoVeComics, andShiloh347 for your favorites, and thanks go out to my original followers! Now to get on with life and to the story!**

_Arashi POV_

I couldn't take their stares, it was always unerving. I felt myself grow cold at the thought of that night. It was never something i wanted to think about, about her cold body pressed into mine, or his drunken form as he stumbeld away . . .

"No, you will not think about that. You are over it, it has been 3 years." I reminded myself, it was never good to live in the past, and mine was riddled with landmines of pain. I sighed and reached into my pocket of my male uniform, pulling out my Ipod and listening to the first thing on my shuffle, I smiled as Blackhorse & the Cherrytree played. It lifted my dismal mood as I reached the Art room that was cleared out for my band. _**( AN: I am soo sorry, i had promised the band in action, you will see it in this chapter i swear!)**_ I walked over to a gutiar and sat down as i sturmmed for a bit but still couldn't relax. I bit my lip as i saw the not compleatly cleared out art supplies, maybe i could just this once. There's no way they would ever know. I reasoned going over to the abandoned easel and supplies. My eyes lit up as i found brushes and paint. It wasn't long before i was emersed into the painting. It was of the new group we had met that I knew were going to have a huge impact on all of our lives. I smiled as i painted the beings seemed to come alive, the twins hanging off of Pinkie and both Hani, as the kid kept telling me to call him so i gave in, and Mori, same thing, and Kaito and Sora were laughing with each other, Kaito had an arm swung over Mori's shoulder and the little ones were holding hands. Blondie and my cousin were sitting togethe so imersed with each other, you could tell even through the paint, they were in love. Last was the shadow king, he was actually smiling for once, slightly of course and looked pleased and less stressed.

"You shouldn't be here for music scholorship, if you can do that, and so quickly." I nearly jumped out of my skin as the said Shadow king surprised the hell out of me. I let out a shrill scream and then covered my mouth. No one had ever snuck up on me like that, well not and succeeded. I glared at him then realised what he had said, and who he could tell.

"Please, you can't tell anyone I did this. Kyouya, please." I said simply knowing what i must look like and inwardly sighed at his confused look.

"Why must you hide your art? You're quite good." He said and i ignored the pitter pat my heart made, needing him to swear his secrecy.

"It could put those I hold dear in trouble if someone found out. Please don't ask me to explain, also don't speak of this to anyone." I pleaded regerting the few fleating moments of joy already.

"Why would i do that? What would i gain from it?" He asked smirking and part of me knew he wouldn't tell, Haru would kill him, but another part of me made me continue on.

"Because it would give you something to hold over me, someone you can't find anything on, which is why you made the statement you did. No you don't have to apologize i shouldn't of taken it to close to heart. Please, just forget about the entire thing." I said simply and he smiled slightly and nodded then examined the pictiure behind us. He seemed to be amazed at my skill and gasped at the lifelikeness of the painting.

"I have a propersition for you." He said after looking at it and i tilted my head to the right in question, not compleatly sure if i was going to like this idea of his.

"My home is one of the most secure in the world. You could come there and paint, register it under a different name, and the Culb could sell it for you." He said never looking away from the painting. I thought for a moment.

"What would you gain from it?" I asked before answering him, i saw him smirk slightly before answering.

"Simple, it would raise more money for the club, you could give the world the gift it so surley diserves, and it would also give me a chance to get to know you, seeing as I can't find anything on you." He said softly and i smiled before agreeing. It couldn't hurt and if they ever found out i could simply say it was someone else, and Kyouya would never allow someone to see him fail, it was something we had in comnon among other things.

"I'll agree but i get a 30 percent cut out of the earnings the rest i don't care what you do with it." He seemed shocked but just nodded at my demands. I smiled then looked to the time it was almost time for the club. I brought it to his attention and we both walked out of the room, but not before locking it.

_Kaito POV_

I walked off knowing they wouldn't see me, it wasn't much of a point for them to notice. I hated how the girls looked at me, it made me want to scream at all of them, there was no way in any of their daydreams would, nor could i end up with any of them. I found my way into the Judo dojo the school had. I remembered Mom telling us we were to all keep up with our trainings. I smirked as i saw a traning dummy and practice swords. They were in my hands quicker than what i should of liked but i had needed to let out some of my frustration. That glasses kid sticking his overly expensive foot in his big ass mouth, hurting her, all these stupid fan girls and that club we were all in, not to mention that Morinozuka. He seemed to plauge me, if only Ky wasn't so insistant about his cousin, I could get by with out anyone seeing, but no she had to have a thing for the cute little one.

I sliced, jabbed, and pairred. I wasn't until another sword came down on mine that i came out of my trance. I gulped when i saw the very person I had tried to escape.

"You ran, why?" He asked pulling away and i shook my head, there was no way in hell this would ever work and i knew it, so i did what any boy in my place would do, i lied through my bloody teeth as momma would say.

" I needed to get away. She dosen't like it when i fight her battles." I said simply, ok not a lie, just not the truth, not entirely anyway.

"You're very close." He stated and i nodded remembering when i first met her, we were both living in the apartment complex, she was only 12 and I was 13. I had to smirk at the memory, she was fighting some drunk redneck who was abusing his dog.

"More than you know." I said and saw a flicker of sadness light up his eyes before he hid it behind his normal passiveness. I found myself wanting to question his look but a call from momma made me change my mind.

"Unless we want momma to kill us we need to get to the club and now." I said and he smirked at my tone, i rolled my eyes. Of course he jumped to that conclusion, everyone always did.

_Kasumi POV_

Found myself not wanting to go back to the annoying and unfortunately breathtakingly handsome twins. They probally didn't mean to be like him, it was just a simple statement probally ment to be an affectionent endearment. I sighed, momma always said I was a bit over emotional, and she was right as usual. I hated when that happened.

"I should really find them again." I said and felt someone grab me. I let out a scream when someone shoved a hand in my mouth.

"Shut up the American tramp." I heard on girl say and I suddenly was terrified.

"Look she dosen't look so tough now."

"Not so brave when you don't have backup are you, slut."

"Where's your knights now?"

I knew i turned white when they smirked, these were the same girls that had attacked me earilier, when Haru and the twins had interviened. I wanted to smack myself for running off, and wanted to kill myself even more when i realiesed i had zero knowledge in anyform of protection, i had been skipping training for months, my last thougts before they began to hit me was momma was so gunna kill me as one of the girls took my phone as it rang and destroyed it, throughing it into one of the nearby fountains.

_Arashi POV_

I looked around worriedly, she still wasn't back yet. I kept glaring at the twins who shrunk into a corrner, if it wasn't for Haru and Kyouya i would of killed them already. What if this was retalliation from him . . NO, he would of already let me know, he reveled in my pain to damn much. I looked at the twins once more before saying letting out a dark aura that riveled even Kyouya's.

"If she is not here in exactly five minutes, i will personally turn you into the latest fasion of Prada boots she so likes to wear myself. I have the knife on me now, so you had better pray. . . . "

I had heard a faint but shrill shreik, and like a light i was off so quick i think i actually pummeld some students on my way to the source, i partially prayed wasn't my kid, and partially did.

I arrieved at a clump of bushes and a fountain and started to call her again. When i heard he ringtone and saw her phone being tossed into the fountain, i growled comming closer to my kid. She was on the ground curled up into a ball unconcious and bloody. There was a group of girls surrounding her kicking and hitting her. I dialed Kyouya before getting closer telling him unless he wanted multiple deaths, he had better get here now.

"You girls, just made a very bad mistake." I siad knowing my voice was deathly calm. It got all of their attention. The one who looked to be the leader stepped forward though she paled at my glare.

"And just who are you, commonor trash?" She asked trying to come off intimdating. I just smirked continuring to glare.

"I am someone you just angered, someone you should strive to never cross my path ever again, infact if i ever see you i will personally break everyone of your bones then force you to crawl away. Now leave and leave now before i do exactly what i just said." I told them still deathly calm, a few of the girls ran off scared shitless, good for them. The other three stared at me still folowing thier faithless leader.

"And just who are you? You commonor bitch?" The leader asked and i finally flinched and stepped forward, my hand itching to make her eat her words, the others better get here quickly.

"Me, i am of no consequence, her however, she is the gutairest of the Lost Ones you dumb brat. You know the band that has a reputation for squashing bulling, and a lead singer who has a record because people go after her band mates. Now if i were you knowing that the last person who harmed her charges ended up eating through a spoon and she got away scot free, i would leave and get as far away from here as possible. Because if i or she ever sees you agian, that man will be the picture of health compared to you, and no you wont die," I answered the look of fear in her eyes and felt that sick sense of pleasure again,"it will be much worse. Of that i can promise you." I replied and she froze before running off. I glared at her not allowing myself the pelasure of following her, hearing her screams of pain. I shook my self no i wasn't like that anymore. I walked to my baby who still laid of the ground. I heard the others come up behind me as i picked her up. I noticed the twins come up beside me and i handed her to them not trusting myself enough to do much more. I looked at the others, Sora and Kaito looked ready to kill, but the twins looked so reverent of the small pink girl. I smiled before remembering what i had to do, i looked to Kyouya who was already on the phone calling somebody to take care of my baby. He shot me a look and shut his phone before comeing to my side.

"Tamaki take ms. Kasumi to the limo i had sent for her, also take the rest of the club." He told his best friend who had taken on a compleatly new persona. I was impressed and put that in the discuss later file. I sent a look to my group that said the same, they nodded and set off to the car. I looked at the boy at my side who waited for me to break. I started to shake. I could feel it, the strain to not destroy those spoiled worthless air heads. I felt him put arms around me and i felt all the rage that i had pent up inside of me break out. I hit his chest untill all that was left was just tears. I cried into his chest and felt his arms tighten around me and i for the first time felt safe in the arms of this strange boy. I cried untill i couldn't anymore and he still held me. I leanend into his chest before sighing, knowing i had been selfish long enough it was time to see to Kasumi. I looked up at him and almost gasped at the sight. He looked angry and i suddenly regreted my actions, he was probally in pain, and i had ruined a shirt of his. I tried to steel my voice to apologize when he stopped me.

"Don't say anything, you did nothing wrong. We'll continue this when we've both had time to figure this out. Now we need to get to the hospital to check on your friend." He said still not releasing me and i nodded he was right.

"I, agree thank you Kyouya." I wispered and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. I saw him blush and walk off taking my hand pulling me to the exit.

_Kasumi POV_

I woke up to pain everywhere, telling me i was deffenatly not dead, unfortunatly. I groaned as a hand stroked my forhead. I opened my eyes to see momma crying, telling me further that what had happened was not good.

"How bad?" I asked as someone, well two someones grabbed my hands i smiled knowing it was the twins. I looked back to momma as the glasses kid, Kyouya came up beside her and answered instead.

"You have a concusion, 3 broke ribs, a cracked ankle, and a punctured lung." He said and i noticed the way he kept eying my momma, interesting. I winced feeling pain again.

"Kassi . ."

" . . are you hurting very badly?" The twins asked and i smiled slightly at them and shook my head lieing, no more than momma has hurt, less actually.

"I'm alright, When can i go home?" I asked as i was hugged by my brother and elder sister. Sora looked so childlike untill i looked into her eyes that held fire, and Kaito looked worried. I smiled at them.

"What can we do?"  
"Is there anything?" They asked and i nodded slightly trying not to make my head to fuzzy.

"You can sing it." I said quietly and heard momma laugh, I relaxed slightly hearing her laugh. I look up to her as Tamaki spoke.

"What, what is it?" He asked holding a sad Haru. I smiled as Kaito groaned.

"That is the girliest song, and one momma took off of our list because you wouldn't stop singing it." He joked and Sora shook her head smiling slightly.

"But what is this song?" The twins asked and i looked to momma who sighed.

" It's called Starlight, Its by Taylor Swift, an American country singer." She said and looked to me before saying more."Fine but Haru has to cover your vocals." She said and i shot a look to Haru who sighed but nodded i grinned and squeezed the twins hands tighter.

"Im sorry for running guys." I told them and they both kissed my cheek, i knew i was forgiven.

"Alrighy lets get this show on the road." Momma said and began to humm, then the magic started.

"I said oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight

Like we're made of starlight

I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45

Picks me up late one night at the window

We were 17 and crazy running wild, wild

Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in

That night we snuck into a yacht club party

Pretending to be a duchess and a prince

And I said oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how he moved

The whole place was just to the nines

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

He says "look at you worrying so much

About things you can't change"

You'll spend your whole life singing the blues

If you keep thinking that way

He was trying to skip rocks in the ocean saying to me

"Don't you see the starlight starlight

Don't you dream impossible things"

Like oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was just to the nines

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Ooh ooh he's talking crazy

Ooh ooh dancing with me

Ooh ooh we could get married

Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

Oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was just to the nines

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Like starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Don't you see the starlight, starlight

Don't you dream impossible things"

They finished and it was like literal starlight broke through, the Hosts just looked at everyone and i smirked at how Kyouya looked at momma. I was so taking that up with her.

_**Well that was a long chapter that i only rewrote 15 times. Well review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Arashi:**__ Did you have to make us sing?_

_**Me:**__ You are the lead of a band, deal with it. Kyouya do the disclaimer!_

_**Kyouya: **__What's in it for me?_

_**Me: **__I won't tell everyone your secret!_

_**Twins: **__What secret!_

_**Tamaki: **__Mommy is hiding a secret from Daddy! Why!_

_**Kyouya: **__Fine Brokenwings1995 Owns nothing but her OC's and many pairs of crazy odd socks._

_**Me: **__There's no need to be so mean about it._

_**Arashi: **__Stay tuned for next chapter!_

_**Twins:**__ Review, follow, and favorite!_

_**Me:**__ Good boys, and uh girl._


End file.
